Calling all titans
by Jollygreen4492
Summary: Christmas special is up wooot woot lol feel free to read and review im goin on my 7th chapter now and havin to much fun no more apps though i may be doing a new story like this when im done but until then ima just focus on this thx very much   -The Giant
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea from TitanWolf**** and it seemed like a fun idea so im going to try my hand at it.**

**Calling all Titans**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**The Teen Titans are recruiting a new team to pick up the slack. You've been hand selected for this task. Bludhaven, a city sinking into the grips of evil everyday, this is your city, you will protect it, or destroy it. The choice is yours.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Civilian ****clothes****:**

**Alliance(hero or villain):**

**Codename:**

**Costume****:**

**Powers(you can have several, but they must all be connected together somehow):**

**Personality:**

**History(the more detailed the better):**

**Quirks:**

**Other(anything else I need to know)**

**Also, if other people have already reviewed, read them so you don't get your powers, costumes or codenames mixed up. Thanks.**

**There will be Romance, horror, humor, and all that other fun stuff so if that dosent appeal to you then this is not the place to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally going to start this thing YAY me lol I hope everyone enjoys what I do with their characters and please review and tell me what you'd like to change or if everything sounds good tell me that too and now *cracks knuckles* let it begin

Chapter 1

Brandon B Rook was walking in the forest grumbling all the while as he tried to figure out where he was going and why he was sent on this mission in the first place, but first a little about Brandon. He was recently inducted as a member of the new team that the teen titans were forming to keep tabs on the crime rate of **Bludhaven **and he was sent to invite another recruit. He looked at the paper and scratched his head

"What am I doing this girl is only 11 aren't we the teen titans" he said tripping over a stick and falling in the mud "ugh if I trip over one more thing I'm out this is ridiculous" as he finished his grumbling he heard a rustling coming from under him.

He peered over the cliff and spotted a girl that matched the picture being chased by a scraggily looking kid who couldn't have been much older than her and he had her pinned into a corner and that's when he pulled a knife and began approaching her with malice in his eyes.

"Well looks like ill only get to her fast enough one way" he said smiling he took a couple of steps back focused and the komatite sprang from his body and began to cover every pore. Once he was transformed he jumped plummeting towards the kids faster than he thought he would.

When he landed the ground shook and the girl feinted Brandon pulled himself out of the ground and brushed himself off "well that could have gone better" he looked around both kids were knocked out "great now I got to babysit too" he deemed the boy to be dangerous and put him in a really high tree then grabbed the girl and began his long journey back to the tower.

**Back At the Tower**

Jemima woke up and saw violet eyes looking into her own. She surely thought this was a dream because it couldn't be real than her dream spoke.

"Are you ok" raven asked checking her vitals and her temperature "you seem to be doing fine but I'm going to make sure everything's good before we take you on the tour" she said smiling at the young girl

Jemima squealed startling raven and causing Brandon to fall out of the chair he'd been sitting in at her bedside. She quickly looked around "I'm sorry I'm just such a big fan of you raven I've loved the titans for as long as I can remember and you're my favorite" raven blushed at that comment and began to work on checking the rest of Jemima's monitors.

Brandon coughed "Hey I'm your soon to be teammate" he said kind of awkwardly "I don't know if you remember what happened last night what was that kid doing chasing you" Jemima looked confused and Brandon decided not to push the issue "eh doesn't matter so when you're ready we will get you briefed then we got another mission to go on" then he thought about it and looked at the paper and looked at raven "can she even get into this place" raven just shrugged.

**Nightingale gentlemen's club**

Jemima was hugged onto Brandon's leg as she kept getting weird looks from the shady patrons of the night club, but they would not do more than stare due to Brandon's stature and the look on his face. Brandon looked around determined to find their mark. He spotted her in a booth near the corner; she had two burly looking guards on both side of her and an even larger man surveying the area from directly in front of her.

Brandon approached her brusquely "are you Angel" he said and was met with several glares from the burly guards. The girl about Brandon's age brushed her hair away from her eyes "I'm not doing dances now darling especially not when you have a kid with you" Jemima stuck her tongue out and Brandon pushed her behind him "Not here for a dance doll here to offer you a way out of this mess" Angela's eyes sparkled at this "Well let's talk in private" she said and lead them into a back room.

As they talked about the situation and discussed what Angela's demands were a fat slob of a man walked into the room "Angel what the fuck do you think you're doing I got customers waiting for you out there you're costing me money" he looked at Brandon and the Jemima and turned a dark shade of red "What you got a kid now and you didn't think it would be a smart idea to tell me" at this he grabbed her and pulled her out of her seat. All her guards were about to react but Brandon got there first he grabbed the thugs arm and slowly began to apply pressure the others could begin to hear bones cracking when the thug let go. "She's coming with us now thanks" the other guards stepped away from Brandon and they began to leave. The thug pulled a gun and fired off a shot but it never reached the teens. The large guard that Brandon had spotted earlier had stepped in front of the bullet and smiled and Angel and whispered "be happy darling… you deserve it" before falling to the ground.

Brandon stepped forward but angel put a hand on his chest and wiggled his finger "he's mine" and walked towards the thug. Brandon covered Jemima's eyes due to the graphic nature of what happened next and all Jemima could hear were the man's pained screams and Brandon's gasps as he felt the man's pain.

Brandon lowered his head to Jemima and whispered "remind me never to piss her off" and Jemima nodded vigorously in approval. When she finished they all left in a hurry and Drove back to the T-tower.

**T-tower**

When the others arrived back at the tower they were greeted by a fiery red head that was laid back in front of the TV. The fiery though came to mind not due to her hair but the fact that she had a small fireball twirling in her fingers she looked back and deadpanned "hi I'm Eva and I'll be joining this little motley crew" she turned back to the TV and the others all greeted her and sat down to see what was on. As the hour got late the new Titans all went off to bed. It was their last night as "normal" super powered teens their training would start tomorrow and from then on they would be the new titans north.

So How'd I do please feel free to leave me any feedback and let me know what I can do to improve, especially to those who have created characters let me know what I can do to improve your character and I'm sorry Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost I couldn't think of anything to do with your guard so he had to go :(.

P.S. if you're going to flame me be gentle this is my first story : ) thank you


	3. Chapter 3

So I see I have some competition now lol well all that means is ill have to keep you guys coming back for more :). I know I have some grammatical problems and I do try my best to catch them before I post my stories but one pair of eyes can only do so much you know? Well enough with the excuses back to our motley crew.

Everyone in the T-tower was woken by a huge crash and the sound of walls breaking within the tower itself. Everyone rushed to see what the source of the disturbance was, they arrived to find Brandon in rock form pulling himself out of his impression in the wall, he seemed to be glowing red and a heat haze was coming off of him. He was followed by Eva who's eyes had turned red and she was wearing her super hero uniform, red super tight leggings, black calf high boots, a black razor back like crop top and a simple black mask.

Robin approached the teen who were both leering at each other "what happened here" he asked looking at Brandon. "She just blasted me for no damn reason I'm lucky I have quick reflexes otherwise I'd be crispy fried." Eva glared at the Brandon and gritted her teeth "I'm sorry I didn't crispy fry you ya block head saying something like that to a lass what the hell were you thinking" everyone looked at Brandon confused and he merely shrugged "All I said was that your butt looked kind of big in those spandex. At this all the male titans winced and Eva heated back up and blasted Brandon back into the wall screaming.

"Enough" robin shouted and Eva regained her control "all of you report to the training room in 15 minutes since everyone's got so much energy you for are going to show us what you can do against some drones" He finished the sentence and walked off with the other titans. All the new titans groaned and Brandon glared at Eva staying on guard in case she tried to blast him again.

**Training Room**

The new titans all showed up in their uniforms, Brandon and Eva were still glaring at each other and the others followed them in and they all stood waiting for their tutoring to begin. As they stood there they quickly found themselves coming under fire from several directions. Brandon quickly charged into a crowd of the firing droids and forming a giant hammer of stone he began bashing them to smithereens. Eva was right behind him not caring that Brandon was in the middle of her blaze she continued to her relentless assault on the droids. Angel began firing lasers at the robots for every shot she took one robot would fall. Jemima couldn't see past Eva's blaze so she had to fire blindly into the shadows which looked like robots and not the large figure that was most likely Brandon.

What the titans failed to realize was the group of stealth drones that had snuck up behind them while they faced the frontal assault. The drones quickly incapacitated the two girls on the outside and Eva. When Jemima was incapacitated her last arrow veered off course and hit Brandon in his lower back. He quickly fell and had drones piling on top of him. When all the titans were incapacitated the drones deactivated and the other titans came out of the observation deck. "As titans you will need to adapt to any situation and be ready for an attack from any direction" Robin said in an assertive tone. As Brandon pushed the robots off of him he grumbled "does that include an arrow to the back from your own teammates," Jemima blushed as the arrow dissipated from its place in his back. As Brandon inspected it he growled "at least I don't have to worry about bleeding with sparky over here keeping me lit up like I'm volcanic or something the wounds will cauterize themselves" at this Eva's eyes began to show traces of red in the green. Robin quickly interjected "Brandon you didn't do any good either charging in blindly you left your teammates vulnerable and unable to assist you" with this Brandon hung his head and was quiet. Cyborg patted robin on the shoulder and stepped forward "you guys did alright we just gotta whip ya into shape as individuals and as a team so this is how it's gonna go".

The titans were informed that they were going have individual training time with their assigned titans and be taught different aspects that they needed improvement on and then they would meet in the training room for team practice. This schedule continued for the next couple of months and the titans began to show real progress both as individuals and a team. There were random spats between the titans but they were growing as a family so it was expected that they would have their squabbles.

**Three months later**

The Titans stood in the training room much like they did their first day of training, but something was different about them, they seemed more determined. The drones attacked but the titans were ready this time "Titans, Let's Roll" Barooke shouted and on cue Tecna scooped Artemis up into her arms, Barooke then threw them onto a ledge overlooking the entire room. He then stood back to back with Firestar and they fought the rushing drones as the girls above blasted away at the drones firing from long range. Soon the drones' numbers had thinned out to be Brandon and Firestar could finish them off. Artemis grabbed onto Tecna and they repelled back to ground level, as they reached it though a giant door opened and a huge walker drone appeared "Well this is new" Tecna said in awe "It's really big" Artemis answered. Barooke grumbled and turned to Firestar "this is the only time I'm going to say this, but light me up" Firestar looked shocked and then smiled as the idea clicked into her head as well "with pleasure". As Firestar heated Barooke up to Super nova level he charged at the huge robot his body seemed to emanate the heat that he had been put under. As he dodged lasers and bombs he jumped at the giant robots chest, and sailed directly through it. The super heated rock that enveloped his body cut through the robots exoskeleton like butter. As the four heroes stood there warn out from the hard fought battle the titans came out of the observation booth beaming with pride. Raven told them all how good they had done, Cyborg gave them all a firm pat on the back and a handshake, they all tried to avoid Starfire, her hugs had become notorious, eventually Barooke drew the short straw and was caught in the alien girl's firm hug. Finally Robin approached them with a silver case and opened it and four teen titan communicators lay within. "Welcome to the family, from now on you will be known as Titans North" robin said handing each one of them their own communicator. Cyborg walked up and smiled at them all "Wanna go check out your new place" The new titans all looked extremely excited as they all piled in various vehicles and drove all the way to Bludhaven to check out TN Tower.

So another chapter down, I'm really liking the way this is panning out now I just have to decide what I want to do with it all :) oh well I'll figure it out as I go along. As always tell me what you think whether it be that I'm awesome or that I suck I can take it I'm a big boy lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy folks guess whose back for another lovely little session with our beloved newbie's :)? I try to post every couple of days so I can give you guys what you love and hopefully you love what you get, but I found myself where I'm sure you have all found yourselves when you're writing a story. I am at that point where there is a fork in the road and I could choose one path or the other and I think I have chosen the path that I like the most. So now for my recipe for titans al la teen; Throw in a Greek goddess in child form, a fiery little minx, a robogirl, a rock fella with a heart of gold and a couple of bird brains ;) and you've got the mixture for one heck of a team and a whole lot of hijinx though the pink mistress herself isn't here (yet!).

Also it's been a year since the beginning of this story. Ok no more delay *cracks knuckles* lets begin.

**Titans tower**

Artemis ran down the hall as fast as her little legs could take her found the room she was looking for and rushed in. When she entered she shook Barooke awake and kept shaking him until he was coherent.

Barooke shook the sleep from his eyes and saw the look on Artemis's face and shot out from his covers "What's wrong are we under attack….is someone hurt" Artemis shook her head "I had a nightmare" she said in a meek tone. Barooke sat back down on his bed and wrapped the girl in his arms as the tears began to fall.

"Arty how many times do I have to tell you none of us are going to leave you we are a family now" he patted her head as she began to sniffle at him "I just had to make sure you were still here" she said through her sniffles. She looked up and he smiled down at her moving her bangs "None of us are ever going to leave you sweetie now you need to get some sleep we have training in the morning and you know Firestar won't be happy if were slacking" he laughed and caught Artemis giggling through her sniffles. She looked him in the eyes and said "can I sleep in here tonight rook" and gave him the puppy dog eyes knowing he couldn't resist them. He grumbled "alright" he said and she jumped up and got under the covers "you better not take all my covers this time either" he said with a smirk. She gave him her innocent look and they both went back to sleep, Artemis snuggled up to Barooke and Barooke wondering just what happened to this girl for her to have such nightmares.

**Later in the Morning**

Barooke woke up and tried to move out of bed but the little girl lying next to him clung onto him with fervor. He gently replaced himself with a pillow and got up and put on his hoodie and walked outside the tower. He felt the cool city air hit him and instantly woke him up. He went for his usual run, but it was the beginning of the week which meant the grocery store would be his stopping point instead of the complete circle he usually took. As he approached the marketplace he smiled and waved to all the people that recognized him for being a part of the relatively new hero squad that had made its presence know in Bludhaven. He bought all the things that he would need to make the food for the team for the week then remembered the list that Arty had made for him. She was picky about what she ate and the team seemed to be fine with that being funded by the Teen Titan organization didn't leave them wanting so buying the extra food was just fine with the rest of the team. When he finished his purchases he waved goodbye to everyone and began his journey back to the tower.

It was about half way home that Barooke began feeling a presence following him. He stopped and looked behind him and saw nothing so he figured it was just paranoia or something. He kept walking and the sun peaked over the horizon revealing a vaguely human shadow flying directly above Barooke. He didn't even flinch instead he walked into a heavily wooded area and placed the bags down he transformed into his rock form and melded in with the woods. He figured out he could do this during a game that the titans were playing and found it came in handy when tracking bad guys. As he stood there he saw two figures land and look around for what he could only assume was him. These two were polar opposites and yet eerily similar at the same time. One girl was tall slender and had snow white hair, she wore a white leotard that had a large portion of the back removed for the wings.

She seemed rather angry as she glared at the other girl and spoke with an edge to her voice "you just had to get a closer look at him didn't you we had the big lug fooled and you blew it" she said crossing her arms in front of her. The dark haired girl looked down and blushed "why are we sneaking up on them anyway we want to join them, why can't we just go up and ask" She wore the same outfit as her sister but it was pitch black and she had jeans on. Barooke tried to process what was happening and was rather mad that the white haired girl called him a lug he stepped out of the woods with his stone mallet across his back and snuck behind them "I think you better explain what you're doing following me before things get bad" the girl in black let a small eek pass her lips while the girl in white just glared.

"What do you think you're doing scaring us like that" She said pointedly poking him in the chest. Taken back by this Barooke was confused for a second "Me… You two were following me and now it's my fault because the "big lug" got the drop on you" She backed off and looked down blushing at the quoting of her words earlier and the black haired girl stepped forward. "Pardon my sister, She's snow bird and I'm Starling, feel free to call us snow and star, we are the Dogel sisters and we wanted to join the Teen Titans" she finished with a smile which floored Barooke even more. He tried to think of what to say and finally settled on "well you two look hungry come back to the tower and we can get this settled over breakfast.

**Back at the tower**

The other titans woke up one at a time in their usual order. First was Artemis she was a little mad at Barooke for not being there when she woke up but quickly forgave him when he showed her what he bought. He tried to ask what was going on with the two extra girls at the table but he said that would have to wait for the others. Tecna was next coming out listening to her IPod and she didn't even notice the girl until she went to sit in her seat and it was already occupied. She looked quizzically at Barooke and he just held up a finger signaling that he would get to it eventually. Last up was Firestar she walked out with her new toy a punk rock wanabe that looked like he hadn't had a shower in a year. She walked him to the door and he asked "So when you gonna call me" she laughed and said "when I feel like it" Barooke stifled a laugh and as the punk left Eva patted him on the ass. She turned then to see the two girls sitting at her table and said in a callous tone "who are these two and why are they here" Barooke who had just got done making breakfast started setting the table and smiled "they are our two new members there "sparky" he finished using the pet name he knew she hated. "This is starling and that is her sister snow bird. Firestar glared at Barooke and sat at the table "and who made this decision eh "Rocky" she said firing right back at him with his least favorite nickname. "Well robin said it was ok so I thought I'd wait till everyone was awake to welcome our new teammates" he finished letting the news sink in. The two sisters looked overjoyed not knowing that Barooke had already got them in. Tecna smiled and welcomed them both and informed starling that she was in her seat and seats were quickly switched. They all welcomed the new members enjoyed there breakfast. Snow quickly turned her head up and said "does that mean robins coming here" she said and her sister rolled her eyes. Brandon looked at her confused and finally said "no he's gonna send them with Cyborg when he delivers my car" her shoulders slumped and she pouted a little. Her sister explained her crush on robin and the others all laughed a little. Who knew what troubles lay before the titans but for right now there family had grown and that's all that mattered.

So this is the end to another chapter and now I'm hopefully gonna take a running start at this lol. For all of you that are waiting for the action I promise its coming up soon but I have to get through the intro. Hopefully this is gonna have a little bit of everything. Something else I just realized there are five girls in the tower with Barooke *face palm* what have I done to my poor character. O well lemme know watcha think and I'll hopefully have the next installment ready in a couple days . Until next time peace out cub scouts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here they come everyone I'm gonna start popping these out as they come to me any ideas feel free to let me know after all you guys are a part of this story as much as I am because what's a writer without his readers…on sad panda that's what. Anyway *cracks knuckles* let's begin again**

**Titans Tower**

It was late in the evening and Barooke was in his "sanctuary" a.k.a the garage. This had become his place of Zen due to the immense amounts of estrogen in the TN tower. Snow and Firestar had not had a peaceful moment since Snow and Starling had joined them. He decided that working on his car would be much easier then listening to the two girls bickering. He looked at his baby and smiled. He wanted this car for the longest time, it was a 69 GTO Judge, and it was all his. Robin offered to get him a new one but Barooke declined. He had a thing for old muscle cars and was just fine if he had to rebuild the thing engine and all. As he slid under the car to work on it he found himself going into his own world not noticing a thing around him. This would explain him not noticing Tecna coming up and ripping him out from under the car. He stood up quickly "what's up" he said wiping the grease on his black A-Tank. She looked him up and down with a smile "first you look good in grease" Barooke smiled and blushed but Tecna's smile didn't last "second you have to stop those two from bickering all the time" she said this with her arms crossed.

Brandon began his journey up the stairs praying to god that the two girls didn't kill him. As he trekked up the stairs he heard the argument getting louder. Apparently they were both arguing about Firestar's latest boyfriend. He was in laymen's terms an idiot. He had come into the tower on Firestar's orders but what she didn't know is that he was going to be drunk. He puked on the couch and unfortunately Snow had crashed there after a late night movie session. This lead to the new boy being turned into a puke sickle, Barooke still laughed at the thought of that, and after a quick thaw the boy decided he would take his anger out on the only guy there. He lunged at Barooke; in his drunken stupor it was easy enough to dodge his punches due to his drunkenness. Eventually the boy tripped over himself and landed on his face. Hearing this Firestar assumed that Barooke had hit her toy. Now Barooke had an angry Eva trying to light him on fire and was running around the tower telling her that he knocked himself out trying to avoid the flying fireballs. Eventually everything settled back down and the boy was dropped off outside and a cab took him home. Brandon then sat down with Snow and Firestar "listen you two need to stop fighting this is getting ridiculous" he looked at both the girls as they glared at each other. Barooke slammed his fist down "We are a team, I don't care what petty squabbles you two have you can deal with them right here and now or you two are gonna be off the team" At this both girls looked at him in disbelief. They both looked at each other and grumbled. Firestar started with "I'm sorry that idiot puked on you I'll get that cleaned for you in the morning. Snow looked at her and nodded "I'm sorry that I blamed you for what that idiot did" they both kind of did a half hug. Barooke leaned back in his chair and smiled "see that wasn't so bad maybe girls aren't as whiney as I thought" at this both girls looked at him menacingly. The rest of the night consisted of Barooke dodging an aerial and ground assault which eventually led to him being hit by both. Tecna drug him back to his bed while the other girls laughed. Well at least they were bonding Barooke though as his mouth twitched into a smile.

Outside the tower stood a man in a long sleeve silver button up shirt tipped his glasses down and whistled at the tower "Let the games begin" he hopped into his Ferrari and sped off with a wicked smile on his face.

**The next day**

Barooke woke up to something snaking up his leg as he jerked awake he saw something that made his jaw drop. Tecna was standing in his room in nothing but a lace teddy with matching panties. He quickly scooted way back on his bed "Tecna what the hell are you doing" he said blushing. She gave him a seductive smirk and laughed "I want see if your armor isn't the only thing that's rock hard" he kept scooting back until he was standing in his bed. He closed his eyes tight and opened them. All the sudden Tecna was gone and his door was closing. He quickly rushed out the door and bumped into Tecna who was now wearing jeans and a baby blue sweater. Barooke stopped and stared "how did you change so fast" she looked at him confused "What are you talking about I just got done shopping" Barooke lifted up her shirt and she decked him "What the hell is your problem" she said pulling her shirt down and blushing. He growled as he rubbed his jaw "you were just in my room damn near naked doing things I had no idea you could do" It was Tecna's turn to have her jaw drop then she laughed "I think someone was just having a naughty dream eh there big fella" she said nudging him. He growled as they both heard a scream from down the hall. They both took off towards the sound.

They found Artemis crying on her bed and her room looked like a tornado had been through it. Barooke rushed to her side but when he got close she screamed at him "how could you say that to me" she hit his chest "I thought we were family and you said that you would never leave" Barooke and Tecna looked at each other confused "sweetie what happened here" Tecna asked wrapping the girls in her arms. Artemis sniffled "He came into my room and called me a stupid little pipsqueak that couldn't do anything and then he smashed my stuff and ran out of the room" She glared at Barooke "why'd you come back did you just want to hurt me some more" at this Barooke got on his knees and looked Artemis in her eyes "Arty that wasn't me I don't know who it was but trust me darling I'm gonna find out and when I do" Artemis could see his blue eyes turn dark. Barooke stood up and walked out of the room and hit the button in the middle of the living room that signaled the entire team to meet. As the team assembled Arty still kept her distance from the Rocky leader and this made Barooke even more angry "listen up team I want you to pan out someone is messing with us and they have to be close" he looked around "Tecna your with Arty, Twins your together, and Firestar your with me, now get out there and when you find him contact the rest of us" he finished and instantly headed out the door, Firestar had to fly to catch up to him.

**In the forest**

Fire finally caught up with Barooke far into the forest and he punched a tree leaving a massive dent in it She grabbed his shoulder "what is your problem" he shrugged her off "someone got into our home and hurt one of my team members and I did nothing" He punched another tree knocking this one out of the ground. Firestar decided to let him vent and searched in the other direction. It was on this search that she found some tire tracks and called Barooke over. They followed the tracks and found the car it belonged to a young man was sitting in the driver's seat lazily not paying attention to his surroundings. Before Firestar could even get the communicator out Barooke charged the car. She flicked it on quickly "get over to us quickly I think Barooke is gonna do something bad" she put the communicator back and chased him. The man heard heavy footsteps and saw a behemoth of a man transforming into a rock in his rearview mirror he quickly tried to start the engine quickly but failed twice. The third time the engine turned over as Barooke collided with the side of the car flipping it over as the man bailed out the side. The boy quickly got up and brushed himself off "wow big boy has a temper" with a sly smirk and turned to run noticing Firestar behind him he stopped in his tracks "and a gorgeous counterpart" he walked right up to Fire and kissed her hand "and what might your name…" He didn't finish the question due to a giant haymaker hitting him in the side bouncing him off the ground repeatedly as he landed next to his car. Barooke began walking towards him and Firestar grabbed him "Hey calm down you got him" As he turned Eva noticed his eyes were no longer blue, they were black, and his armor seemed to have changed too growing various spikes on his shoulders and knees "What would arty think" she said and seemed to snap him out of it

The others arrived and Barooke quickly dismissed himself. The others arrested the man and figured out his name was Eric mason. Starling recognized his name from a traveling circus flyer. They called him the illusion master. Upon further investigation it was found out that Eric was a former mob boss's son who got his powers from a famous villain in Gotham. After he was sent to jail the others returned to the Tower. Barooke locked himself in his room and was letting no one in.

**Later that evening**

Barooke let the steaming water cascade over his body as he stood in the shower thinking about what happened today. He punched the wall lightly "that will not happen again never again will I be helpless" he heard a knocking at his door and cut the shower off. HE wrapped himself in a towel and opened the door. Starlings face turned beat red as she saw the half naked man standing in the doorway she squeaked and quickly covered her eyes "here I thought you would want to eat" he laughed at her response and quickly through a shirt on "sorry star didn't mean to startle you and thanks" he took the plate and before the door could close she stopped it "you know you can talk to us Barooke we are your family" he looked back and smiled a sad smile "maybe later star right now I just would like my solitude. She nodded and closed the door.

Starling came back out to the rest of the team "he seems really beat up about what happened" she said looking concerned. Arty looked toward her friends room "he knows I don't blame him now right that guy admitted it was his illusions" Eva shook her head at this "no it was something else it has something to do with what happened before all this" Tecna came into the room and looked around "we should respect his boundaries and let him deal with this his own way" she sat down and Snow nodded "nothing we do is going to help him he needs to man up and deal with this on his own". Artemis glared at the two girls "we are his family if we can't help him then no one can" she stood up "All he ever talks about is how to keep us safe that's a lot for him to bear we need to let him know that he doesn't have to bear it alone" she saw everyone looking at her and blushed. Firestar looked at her "you sure your only eleven." At this the entire team laughed. In his room he heard there laughter at the joke and smiled. Flashes of his parent's laughter flashed into his head and then the events that he tried to bury resurfaced and the smile was gone in an instant. He curled up in his bed and fought with himself into sleep.

**Bludhaven Prison**

Marc sat in his prison disgusted that he was stuck in this shithole with this riff raff like he was some common criminal. He had broken into banks that were impregnable, he had robbed people with more guards then the president, and yet here he was sitting in a cell. He winced as his sudden movement tweaked his injury. The shot he took had broken four ribs and he was lucky it didn't puncture a lung. He was contemplating his revenge when his cell shook. He looked around confused and noticed his cell wall had cracked his cell mate got up and pressed himself to the bars as the rocks came crumbling down. In the hole in the wall stood a huge man that seemed to be built of more muscle then should be allowed. The little kid that had been in prison with marc smiled "Hey boss wondering when you'd show" When marc looked at the face of the mountain of a man his face was frozen in shock "bro" he finally uttered. The big man laughed boisterously "well if it isn't my little brother the _illusion master"_ he said making wavy motions with his arms "you aren't the only one that can steal some super powers" he said crossing his massive arms across his chest. Marc stepped forward and laughed "looks like the gang is back together and I think I have our first targets" his brother looked confused "who's that marky" an evil smirk played across the young man's features "These new teen titans need to be taught who in charge" with that they left the pitiful cell behind.

**DUN DUN DUN! XD this feels so good I can finally get to the meat of my story and next up. What all the fight fans have been waiting for. I think I've created the hive five just in blood haven lol any names throw them at me it's got to be somewhat gangster style. As always tell me what you think and what you don't like and I'll be glad to see what I can do for ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy! XD I got chapter 6 hot off my computer for ya right here and if I do say so myself it is a doozie :'(. I love the way this story is progressing and can't wait to throw some more ideas off you guys as the story continues, but the one thing I want to see more of is a viewer response. I know I can write a nice story but I want you guys to tell me what you want to see. That is how it becomes more fun ya know! Anyway enough of this as I always say *cracks knuckles* let's begin.**

**TN tower garage**

Barooke punched the bag visions of that night coming back into his mind over and over. His parents cries for help as he lay helpless on his bed to many IV's and drugs in him to be able to move. The man responsible for it all loomed over his great mass casting a shadow that left only one thing visible, His dark red eyes. Those had been the eyes that had haunted the shadows of his world. He could never seem to get away from those eyes no matter how far he ran. Barooke had been so lost in his own little world he did not notice Snow walking up behind him. As she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention he turned and jabbed directly at her face stopping centimeters before impact.

"What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me I could've killed you" Barooke said breathing heavily sweat dripping from his head and his body he quickly stripped off his shirt and went to grab a towel. Snow blushed at his accusation and the boldness of him just stripping in front of her "you forgot to go shopping so we were gonna order out what sounds good" she deadpanned trying not to show how scared she was. Barooke cursed himself as he remembered that it was a new week "tell the rest of the team I'm sorry ill go grab something when I go get the groceries" he said gently escorting her out. He got in his car and drove down to the market not making eye contact with anyone just grabbing the groceries he usually got and returning home he had grabbed a quick burger right before he got to the tower. While in the restaurant he noticed a scantily clad woman admiring him from his peripheral vision. He looked over to her and asked "did you need something darling" she giggled when he said darling and said "nothing shugga just admiring the view". He turned a slight shade of red as he turned to leave the burger place he didn't notice the girl pull out her cell phone and whisper "he's on the move".

**TN Tower**

When Barooke arrived at the tower he knew something was amiss. It was almost too quiet and the rest of the team hadn't left because they would've needed his car. He walked upstairs slowly "hey guys anyone wanna help with the groceries" he chided smartly but didn't get a response. Then he thought to himself maybe they twins flew them somewhere, Eva had learned she could fly so they would only have to carry Tecna and Arty. He began putting the groceries away and heard a faint mumbling coming from the living room. He quickly put the bags down and walked around the corner. He only had a few seconds to see that the girls had all been subdued and knocked out except for Arty. He saw the fear in her eyes right before there were stars in his. Something huge hit him over the head and he was out like a light.

**?**

Barooke woke up hanging in the air connected to his constraints was a huge container of water that hung directly over Tecna. Eva was submerged in water with a breathing tube in her mouth. The twins were both bond in chairs back to back and Arty just lay bound in chains in the middle of everyone. Barooke was most worried about Arty due to the fact that everyone else was coherent except for her. Barooke thought about how to get out of his constraints when a smooth voice that he vaguely recognized say from the shadows "I wouldn't struggle too much hun you really don't want to be killing your teammates do ya" The woman stepped out of the shadows and it took him a second to recognize the woman from the burger joint. "What do you think you're doing" he said struggling until he saw water begin to splash around Tecna and her cringe away in fear. He looked around and noticed the genius behind the device his constraints controlled the fate of his entire team. If he turned into stone he would drop which would not only poor water all over Tecna having an unknown effect, but it also held up two heavy weights, one hovering precariously over Eva's prison, if it fell it would cut off her oxygen. The other weight was positioned over the twins and arty and it would surely kill them if it fell.

While contemplating this Barooke felt something stab into his leg and all the sudden Tecna's voice was in his head. "Sorry Barooke I had to get one of my transmitters up to you so I kinda shot it" she said feeling sorry "anyway go ahead and go stone a little water won't hurt me" he could tell she was lying even through the communicator he could hear the fear in her voice. "No Tecna I will get us all out safely do you understand no one's getting hurt again." He said this and looked around searching for clues "Hey Tec can you get one of those receivers in one of the twins" He could see her nod and the next second something shot off her finger and found its target in Snows arm "What the hell that hurt" was snows response as she realized what had happened she quieted down. Barooke laid the plan out for the girls and they both confirmed it. Snow passed it onto Starling and to Arty. Then they waited for the right opportunity.

The others that the girl spoke of quickly come in from the north entrance. One they recognized instantly was Marc, the man they had put in prison not even a week ago. He smirked up at Barooke "well there big boy not looking so tough all the way up there now are you. I'd like you to meet my team" A large muscle bound man walked in behind him "I think you mean our team" and patted him on the back. Marc cringed from the touch "first I'd like you to meet my brother, people who aren't his friends just call him Bull, for obvious reasons" he said this last part winking at submerged Eva who rolled her eyes. The blonde quickly walked over and did a mock cough "This lovely vixen is better known as masquerade and from what I hear she had your rocky feathers flustered earlier today" Eric patted her on the butt and scooted her over to reveal the final member a wafer thin girl approached with a slightly menacing grin on her face "Last but certainly not least I'd like you to meet my fellow carnie….her name is Alison Watts but I'm sure she would much prefer her stage name Shadowmancer" at this the girl bowed and to their shock her shadow waited a short time before bowing itself. As the team lined up Barooke noticed a large U on various parts of their bodies at this Marc laughed "noticed our insignia have you well are little group needed a name so I though it only just that we be called the "Untouchables" after all that was what my father was, and that is what we will be."

Barooke had finally had enough of this kids blathering and signaled to Snow and he saw a bladed feather drop into her hand and she quickly cut through their bindings and waited for the signal. Barooke smirked at the boisterous young man and laughed "we'll we will just have to test out that nickname wont we" with that he looked down at the others "Titans…let's roll" with this he began to turn to stone. Quick as a whip Snow threw the bladed feather straight at the chain going through it like butter then took off and grabbed Tecna before the water even began to fall. Starling grabbed Firestar out of the tank and she began to rain down fire on their captors. Dodging fireballs they did not notice a large rock wall coming at them at high speeds with both Artemis and Barooke behind it before they could prepare the wall smashed into them taking both the villains and the heroes out beneath the starry sky. Artemis created a flash bang effect stunning the enemies long enough for the two of them to join their fellow Hero's. There the two groups stood it was four on six in the heroes favor until Marc created clones of the twin's wings and all. "Big and ugly is mine" Barooke said and the others picked their targets. The two behemoths of the field charged at each other like two runaway freight trains the collision that occurred shook the very earth beneath their feat they then grappled for supremacy neither one backing down or giving an inch. The twins and their doppelgangers took to the sky and began hurling feathers, frost bolts, and shadow balls at each other it was all pandemonium in the sky. Not to be outdone on the ground Firestar quickly attacked Masquerade as she danced and twirled away striking decisive blows as she went. Artemis ran was tossed into a tree and began laying down cover fire for the rest of her teammates. That left Tecna to contend with the mysterious Shadowmancer as she approached the girls shadow became to sabers that she handled with mastery far beyond her years. Tecna clicked a button on her are and a small ball appeared in her hand she threw it at the girl and it quickly exploded into a knockout gas but as the gas dissipated Tecna witnessed that the shadow had protected its master from the gas and now the girl was charging at her full force. Her hand turned into a buzz saw and she parried the blows and struck out with her own and the battle continued that way. Artemis noticed from the trees that Marc was too distracted trying to control his illusions to take place in the real battle. Looking him over she remembered in the report that he had a weak spot under his left knee that would instantly knock him out not many people could hit it due to his long range nature but this little archer had magic on her side. She pulled back and began to sing "Fly my arrow, on the straight and narrow, find your target never miss, so that we may end all this" with that she released the arrow seemed to sore with a mind of its own adjusting as it flew and hit its mark right on the button. Eric felt his body seize up and he fell to the ground. This lead to the dissipation of his illusions, the twins then went to help the others, Snow quickly froze bull where he stood and starling fired a shadow bolt at the Shadowmancer. Not expecting the aerial attack the girl took the shot to the face and rolled away on her back knocked out. All that left was Masquerade; she danced and twirled away from Tecna right into Barooke's arms. She turned and smiled "well it seems you caught me big boy why don't you punish me" Barooke quickly dropped her and backed away and she followed "you wouldn't let them hurt me would you" she got really close and slid her hand along Barooke's abdominals. Even thorough his armor Barooke could sense a disturbance in the force. Masquerade was tapped on both shoulders and as she turned around her face met with both Tecna's and Firestar's fist. They both looked at each other and nodded then they did something never expected, they hugged. It was at this moment that Shadowmancer threw a large spear at the girls but it never reached them. As the girls ended their embrace they all heard Artemis scream they turned to see Barooke guarding their back the spear disintegrating and leaving a gaping hole. He smiled to the girls "glad you two are getting along finally" he coughed blood and fell to the ground.

**Back at the tower**

The girls quickly rushed Barooke home and laid him in the sick bay. Artemis had tried several times exhausting herself to heal the leader of their group, but to no avail. The wound was healed but it seemed that Barooke had retreated to the recesses of his mind and when he would return nobody knew. Well almost nobody. The one person they knew they could call was already on her way to the tower. It seems raven was going to have to make a house call.

I know right I did that to my own character lol. What am I thinking? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out. A warning though about the next chapter, kind of dark and gloomy. Sometimes my writing gets like that kinda bummerific but it is needed for the progression. So as always lemme know what you think love me or hate me I still want your opinion

P.S if you have friends who want a good read point them over here :) just saying a fella needs some help ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm going to try something that was suggested by a viewer and hopefully it makes the story easier to read. Like I said this is why I wanted to bring the story up to M but no one was going to sign up so now I'm editing myself to stay on the safe side. So to stick to my regular routine *cracks knuckles* let's begin.**

**Titans Tower**

Raven arrived not a moment too soon as the entire tower was busy. She had brought beast boy with her to act as both physical and moral support. The twins had been scanning the radars to see if anything major was going on, Arty was sitting next to Barooke's bed holding his hand and speaking to him in a language that raven didn't understand, both Eva and Tecna were monitoring his vitals and making sure he was as comfortable as possible. Raven instructed Beast Boy to help the twins in monitoring the crime radars. She approached the girls around Barooke.

"How's he doing" she asked checking over the vitals herself and checking his heart rate and pulse on his body.

Tecna looked at her with a sullen face "His wound is healed it's like he won't come out of his own mind he keeps talking about his parents and he seems scared" At this raven looked down at the young man's body. His face kept twitching and she could hear his whispers talking about his parents she knew only one way to solve this.

"I need to go into his mind and find out what's going wrong with him" She said this and pulled a chair up next to Barooke's prone body. She placed a hand on his head and began chanting, a black aura surrounded her and Barooke and she found herself falling into a deep sleep. The others could only watch and hope she knew what she was doing.

**Barooke's Mind**

When Raven opened her eyes she found herself looking at a city not unlike Bludhaven. The tall city structures seemed to reach up into the skies for forever. Raven began to search the cityscape for any signs of the young warrior's emotions. Out of nowhere raven was pulled into a dark ally and given the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. She pulled away quickly her face flushing as she looked her assailant up and down

"You must be lust" she said looking this particular Barooke up and down. He wore and expensive suit with suede shoes and Oakley shades.

He smiled a wicked smile and said "God you don't know how long he's wanted to do that" he looked her up and down and licked his lips.

Raven blushed at this statement "He doesn't even know me" she backed away from his lust filled eyes and quickly found him in pursuit as he got close for another kiss but never got the chance for it as a fist connected with his face a split second before

"Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself it's bad enough that we don't even know this girl but you have to make us look bad all the time" This Barooke had the usual attire on but had an air to him that let raven know he was an emotion.

"Which one are you" she questioned as she checked on lust to make sure he was out.

"I'm Barooke's Bravery and Chivalry that's why I keep that knucklehead in check" he said jamming his thumb in the direction of lust "Now my question is what you are doing here"

Raven was caught off guard by the question and quickly regained her composer "His team is worried about him and they want him back he's all healed but won't wake up" Bravery grimaced at this

"There was something about that spear ray something that opened up something…dark" he said this and looked out in the distance. Raven followed his gaze and noticed that there was something profoundly dark. A sense of malice came from the darkness but just before this darkness was a sense of good.

"Is Barooke…I mean the real one fighting that thing" she asked not taking her eyes off of the Looming presence on the opposite end of the town.

"yea we keep trying to help him but he sends us away…he doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of him or what he imagines" Bravery looked sullen at the fact that he couldn't help.

"Well I don't care what he thinks I'm going to help" With that raven took off and Bravery smiled a sly smile

"I was hoping shed say that" and took off right behind her as they both headed for the heart of the darkness.

**Titans Tower**

The tower siren was going off loudly and all the screens were showing where the crime was going on. The untouchables were back and causing mayhem in the middle of town. Along with beast boy the titans arrived at the scene and instantly got into fighting. With the surprise addition of BB instead of their rocky leader the Untouchables were completely caught off guard and dealt with easily. As they got back Arty slumped to the ground and started to sob.

"It's not the same without him" She began to cry in earnest and Tecna wrapped her up in her arms. Eva rushed over to the two titans that were laid out. Nothing changed with either of them; Barooke still looked as if he was in a never ending nightmare and Raven was serene and had a look of determination on her face. Beast boy gathered the team and set them down.

"Guys we can't run ourselves into the ground those two wouldn't approve so let's just relax and watch a movie, we can check on them as time goes on." He picked a movie that everyone could agree on and put it in it was silent at first but as the comedy commenced the others began to enjoy the movie and relax even if it just was a little bit.

**Barooke's Mind**

As raven came closer she could feel Barooke's presence more and more. It was like he was the lone speck of good in a sea of evil and yet he was keeping the sea at bay. She got closer and Barooke spotted her out of the corner of his eye

"I don't know what you're doing here Rae but get out now" he seemed to be wrestling with the darkness though it held no visible shape. She landed by him and instantly felt a weight crash down on her. Barooke stopped what he was doing and tossed her away. She saw pure anger on his face

"I SAID LEAVE!" she did not recognize his voice but felt the presence of something far more sinister. "I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me do you understand" he said tears beginning to form in his eyes. Raven began to understand what the darkness was.

"Barooke this is one of your emotions isn't it" she said going just a little closer "This is your self-doubt; you don't think you can lead this team because you think you can't protect them, but what you need to understand is that they can protect themselves."

Barooke stiffened at that moment "Than why did I take a spear for two of them eh" He may have sounded doubtful but Raven noticed the darkness shrink if even by a minute amount.

"They had a moment of weakness that was no one's fault all you need to do is train them, they miss you Barooke they want their leader back" as she continued the darkness diminished more and more until it was the spitting image of Barooke.

The new Barooke gave a menacing smile as he looked up to raven "looks like you win this round daemoness but trust me he will slip up and the results will be ever so much fun" he began to disappear with the last statement until he was gone.

Raven landed by him and he dropped to his knees exhausted as raven landed next to him he simply said "take me home please".

**Teen Titan tower**

Barooke's eyes slowly fluttered open as he spotted his entire team and Beast Boy hovering over his bed.

"Feels like I got hit by a Mac truck" he said weakly. As he said this Eva slapped him across the face quickly followed by Tecna

"If you ever do that again I'm gonna kill you" Eva said walking around the bed and giving their leader a hug.

"Yea and ill make sure it's a much slower death" Tecna said, both girls were wiping tears from their faces and Barooke could tell that they really missed him. The twins both congratulated him on his recovering and joined in the hugs.

"Rocky!" was the only thing the team heard before the little body of Artemis came diving out of the air to land on Barooke's chest "I thought you left me" she said obviously she had been crying not too long ago because she said this through sniffles.

"Of course not sweetie I told you I'm never gonna leave you didn't I" Barooke asked and Artemis could only nod with her head buried in his chest. "Then what are you crying for goober?" He said smiling as he spotted Raven over Arty's shoulder he mouthed a word of thanks to the Raven haired girl and she mouthed back that they needed to talk when everyone was done. So after an hour of everyone visiting him he made sure they all went to bed and waited for Raven to show. As the girl slowly swept through the floor he was even more in awe of how powerful she was.

"How you feeling" she said looking over his vitals once more and checking to see if anything was going on in his head.

"Well I'm feeling like a lot of things right now, physically like someone ran me over backed up and did it again, mentally like there's a huge dragon in a cage that is breaking out, and as for the love department a little confused there too." Raven was taken aback by the last addition to that statement and blushed

"What do you mean the love department" Raven said pretending to work on other things

"Rae you thing I don't know what goes on in my head" Barooke said with a smile "You are a beautiful woman Rae but I got to figure out things around here first before I can even think of starting anything" at this he blushed "sometimes my mind just gets away from me"

Raven smiled "so which one of them does you like" she said looking back at the big guy on the table.

At this it was Barooke's turn to blush profusely "What do you mean Raven?"

"Lust told me that you'd been waiting a while to do that, I have not been here for a while, which could only mean that you had been wanting to do that with someone else" she mused with a sly grin.

"Well you try living with 5 women and not have feelings for, the twins are a bit new but neither of them are bad by any means, Arty is more of a little sister, Tecna is a gear head like me, a gorgeous gear head by all means which makes it even better, Eva has some days where I can't stand her and others where I could see her and I together, what's a guy to do Rae" Barooke pleaded sitting up.

Raven put a firm hand on his chest and calmed him down "you don't need to worry about that now you have more recovering to do before that happens" She went back to checking the last of his vitals and turned to go, but as she did she turned back and walked right up to his bed and kissed him more passionately then he had ever been kissed before "Good it wasn't just lust that was a good kissed, you'll be fine" She smiled and left the room without another word

Barooke sat there dumbfounded for a little while before finally getting himself back to sleep. As he slept visions swept through his mind about the dangers of what lie beneath his happy exterior. Those were quickly replaced by thoughts of a teammate whom he had been thinking about during his and raven's conversation. He had told her that he had no idea but he was pretty sure who he wanted just not how to get her.

**So another story bites the dust and I feel like I'm really developing a lot of aspects to keep track of. If you want me to dial it down a bit then just let me know I suppose. As always read and review and let me know what you think. Just a hint for the next chapter "It's begging to look a lot like _" XD!**


	8. Christmas Special XD

**So hopefully this isn't to cliché by now but I felt it would only be just to do a Christmas special for all our characters that we've worked so hard on. Depending on responses to this I might also be doing a new year's special as well. So let the holiday hijinx begin *cracks knuckles*.**

**TN towers**

Snow was falling all around Bludhaven. The titans had all decided that since TN tower was the newest and most renovated they would have their meeting there. First to arrive was Kid Flash carrying jinx. The pink haired sorceress did not look very happy with KF and she quickly hopped down and walked up to Barooke.

"No one told me that the new meat was soooo….tasty" she said tracing her finger along his abdomen. Barooke laughed because he knew that she was trying to get a reaction out of KF, but both Tecna and Eva were glaring daggers into the menacing mistress of mischief. Mas y menos were the next to arrive they were both sad that they had not beaten there teammate here but upon seeing the new teams twins quickly forgot all of their problems. They zipped over and began talking.

"Hola bellas damas" Mas quickly said to the aven beauties. This was quickly fallowed up by his brother "Nunca he visto tanta belleza en todo el mundo". Both the girls knew enough Spanish to know what the young boys had said and the twins began blushing profusely. As their conversation continued the other titans began pouring in.

Robin, Starfire, Cy, Beastboy, and raven all arrived together in the T-car newly renovated so that it could fly as well as all the other things it could do. Snow peaked over menos to get a good look at the boy wonder while Rae and Barooke exchanged semi awkward greetings. Cy and BB quickly set up the videogames and the boys were lost while some of the girls watched the others caught up with each other. Argent arrived and quickly began discussing things with raven in a hushed tone glancing over at Barooke every once in a while making him nervous.

Finally Bumblebee, Speedy, aqualad and hotspot showed up and melded into the various crowds. Robin announced sometime after the last member's arrivals that the mistletoe would be placed at various places during the party and if you did not follow the rules of mistletoe they would be severely punished, and the chaos insued after that announcement.

"Before we get started with that Arty and I have been working on something and have a early present for everyone" Barooke stood up upon his announcement pointing to arty to go to the front door "we heard about someone who had been locked away for a while that was a titan among titans" he waited a few seconds before continuing and heard a knock at the door.

"This present will be of particular intrest to a certain green friend whom this present has been longing to be with" at that he had opened the door and behind arty stood a figure no one believed they would see again. Terra stood in the doorway and everyone in the tower fell silent. BB was the first to speak

He ran up and kissed Terra and only stopped kissing her to ask a question "how did you bring her back" his words were chocked out over tears as Terra kept trying to continue kissing him.

"Well we had known about her for a while and after my injury was healed I wanted to pay everyone back for what they had done so I asked Arty if she would help" At this Arty jumped onto his shoulders and took over.

"With my powerful ability to heal and his knowledge of rock stuff," Barooke frowned at her and she grumbled "ok with his knowledge of geology" she stuck her tongue out at him "We were able to dissect the stone from her body and heal her at the same time" Terra who was finally done kissing with BB stepped forward and asked to speak.

"These two saved my life and if you'll still have me Id love to be a titan again" Everyone was quiet and looked to robin who smiled and pulled a communicator out of his belt "you never left us Terra" and tossed her the communicator. Terra's eyes welled up and she began to cry tears of joy as everyone came up to congratulate her. As the night progressed the mistletoe troubles began. The first people to be caught under the holiday decoration were Robin and Starfire, and after a lot of chants from the onlookers the two finally locked lips in a short but sweet kiss. Barooke was dancing with Arty at her bequest when they found themselves smack dab under the mistletoe. Barooke lifted her up and they kissed each other on the cheek. This brought laughter and ooohs and awws from the crowd. Barooke then had a nasty plans after a pow wow with the other guys the gentlemen waited for all the girls to be in the other room before they put the mistletoe directly over the entrance. Snow, Starling, Starfire and Raven all walked through at the same time. All the guys were laughing hysterically and pointing above their heads when all the sudden Raven turned to Starling and Starfire turned to Snow and they kissed more passionately then most of the boys ever have. BB fell out of his chair, Robin turned as red as his name, Barooke and Cyborg just applauded.

After breaking the kiss raven turned toward the boys and simply said "That was nothing wait unitl you see what we have planed" and all the girls had wicked smiles which left the boys feeling quite unsettled. They had forgotten about jinx who had snuck up behind the boys and hit them all with a collective jinx that knocked them all out.

The boys woke up groggily and found themselves looking at reflections of each other wearing quite different attire. They were each wearing one of the female titans' uniforms. Barooke got lucky because he was wearing Terra's so shorts and a t shirt, Robin was wearing Starfire's which he did not pull off very well due to extremely hairy legs, BB was wearing Raven's leotard, Cy was in a blue dress that Barooke realized was Tecna's. KF was the easiest off though he wore jinx's outfit and being used to the spandex material he seemed not to mind. As the boys tried to figure out a way out of this mess Barooke found the door.

"This way guys were in the garage" he said as he opened the door the girls had cameras ready and began snapping picture. Barooke quickly went rock form but the others were diving different directions. All the girls gave Barooke a sad face and Terra looked especially angry.

"did you just tear out of my uniform you overgrown dirt clod" she crossed her arms and began to pout.

"nah its still on under hear what I wanna know is who felt the need to take off my boxers" all the girls giggled and faced turned beat red. Jinx raised his boxers in the air and whistled.

"Looking for this big boy" she smiled wickedly and the next second they were gone along with the stockpile of the boys clothes that was behind the paparazzi girls. The Guys quickly changed back and the party continued. They sat down to eat and everyone made small talk and had a good time. When it was time to go everyone was heading out the door when the crime alarm rang. All the titans looked at each other with a smile.

**MidField Bank**

The Untouchables were just finishing up robbing the bank and as they stepped out they heard an all to familiar voice.

"Don't you guys ever learn" Barooke shouted smugly through the winter winds. At this Bull turned around and his jaw dropped.

"I think you'll be the one with a surprise this time" The illusionist laughed maniacally without facing his opponents. "You cant possibly beat us in your weakend state" Bull began tapping him on the shoulder he quickly turned around and snapped 'What!".

It was at this moment that the Untouchables realized that they were not just facing Titans North but the entirety of the titans was facing them down. After a quick fight the titans quickly tossed the would be criminals in jail and bid farewell to one another. As Titans North returned to their tower Arty quickly hopped in bed and fell asleep in anticipation of Santa Clause. Firestar, Barooke, Tecna, and the twins stayed up and talked about their past lives before becoming titans and what they thought life would be like now that they were all titans. Soon the twins found themselves going to bed and the others went to clean up after the party. As the three met in the middle of the room afterwards and they looked around the tower.

"Well we better get to bed for Santa gives us all some coal" Barooke laughed at his statement and began to turn towards his room when both girls grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back. "What did I forget something." Both girls pointed up and he realized that above his head hung the mistletoe that he had placed there earlier. Both girls looked at him and he blushed a dark red.

"you know girls we don't have to do this the party is ov…" He was cut off mid sentence by Tecna kissing him passionately and Firestar waiting her turn. He didn't even get a chance to breath as he went from Tecna to Firestar in a passionate kissing frenzy. He realized that he wasn't fighting it either. He had finally gotten into it and only broke off when the girls wanted to. They all went to bed but Barooke still had his mind reeling from what happened that when Arty came in to wake him up he was already washing his face and brushing his teeth.

The little girl raced down the hallway to the living room and found a pile of presents waiting just for her. The others found equally large present stacks waiting for them. This was curious simply because they only bought a couple of things for each other and there were far more things in this pile. The questions were answered when the card on each of their piles said welcome to the titans with the bat symbol on the bottom as a signature. The presents were amazing. Barooke got a bunch of new car parts that he would spend most of the day putting in his car and a card that allowed him to buy any books he wanted to from the bookstore at the mall. Firestar got a shopping spree for her favorite clothes store and some fitness equipment. Tecna got a brand new MP3 player that can download as much music as it can hold from any of the music providers; she also got some power tools and some upgrades for some of her equipment. The twins laughed as they switched there presents obviously they had been used to people thinking they would like the opposite things. They both got cards to their favorite Chinese place and Snow got a life-size plushy of robin which she quickly tried to hide as she was blushing. Starling laughed until a similar sized plushy of Jericho, the blonde guitar wielding titans was found with her name on it. She yelped as she found it and hugged it vigorously until she realized that everyone was staring at her. Then she pulled a disappearing act much like her sisters

"Well looks like its your turn Arty" Barooke said with a smile. The kid did not need to be told twice as she tore into her gifts to see what Santa had brought her. She had gotten a gift card much like Barooke's and also a journal for her to practice her writing in. Her eyes lit up when six tickets for the Lion King on Broadway were found under the Christmas tree. With all her wishes coming true she turned back to the group as the twins came back in all calm and collected.

"You know all this stuff is great but there was one thing that I wished for that I already got" The others looked at each other confused. She smiled as she walked up to them all and said "A family guys I wished for a family." She pulled them all in for a group hug and all the titans had a very merry Christmas.

**Yup had to end it with that "AWWWWWWWW' *teary eyes* moment because deep down inside that's just the kinda guy I am lol. Hope you guys have a good holiday I might post something else between now and Christmas just depends on if I get time. You know how it is BUSY BUSY BUSY till the holidays are all gone. So keep an eye out. Till then R&R and lemme know whatcha think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ima do this one and the New Year one then it will be a new year XD and I promise by the end of the year things will become clear…ish ;). Questions will be answered….kinda, Romances will bloom, and hopefully everyone will be satisfied.**

**Bludhaven Pizzeria **

It was late one night when the gang had jus routed some wanabe criminals who were trying to rob the bank. After stopping them the team decided to stop for a bite to eat. They were all laughing and having a good time when they heard a scream come from outside they all rushed to see what the disturbance was. There was a large furry creature standing over a young woman. As Barooke rushed over he transformed to rock form and hurled himself at the beast. The woman shouted as he did this and he barely heard her.

"Stop that thing saved me" the woman said as she began to stand up. Eva helped her to her feet as she began to explain "A man tried to mug me when it jumped out and tossed him away" It was at this point that Barooke got a good look at the creature and what he saw shocked him.

"Harlow is that you ya knucklehead" The others saw the furry creature form what seemed like a smile. Then before their eyes the creature's muscular structure began to shift. Bones could be heard dislocating and reconnecting themselves. After a short period a girl stood before them, she looked homely to say the least with her jeans torn and ragged, she wore a coat that was two sizes too big and her face looked ashen but still had vibrancy to it of a small child. Everyone's jaws dropped, everyone that is except for Barooke who just gave a big old grin.

"Rookie is that you" The girl, apparently called Marlow, rushed forward and gripped Barooke in a vice grip of a hug.

"I see you're still wearing my coat after all these years." Barooke laughed as he held the girl away from him "Still sticken with that whole grunge look eh?" He wiped the soot off his face.

"What can I say the coat still fits and the "grunge" look just helps me blend in" she said sticking her tongue out and pouting.

"Well what's say we get you back to the tower and get you a nice place to sleep" he got closer and scrunched his nose "and a shower you smell like wet dog" she slugged him and he smirked.

**TN Tower**

As Marlow got out of the shower she saw there were several outfits left out for her to choose from. She grabbed the jeans and her jacket and through on one of Firestar's t shirts. As she came out she pulled her hair back in a bun and walked out into the lobby to greet the rest of the team.

"Guys I want you to meet an old friend of mine back before I was recruited for the titans, guys this is Marlow Razorfang, Marlow this is Firestar, Tecna, Starling, Snowbird" As he was talking Artemis jumped on his back and waved at Marlow "And this little ball of fun is Artemis". Marlow looked around and began to chuckle.

"wow rook you got your own little harem goin on here dontcha" she made a seductive face and got extremely close to Barooke "maybe I could join and we could have some fun" Barooke backed way off and was turning a darker red then any of them had ever seen. Marlow burst out laughing again "Chill Rook I was just playing you're so not my type." She went over to and sat in front of the TV. Barooke saw Eva and Tecna exchange glances and the twins looked flustered as well.

"What's a harem" Arty whispered in Barooke's ear causing the color to drain away from his face as fast as it had found its way there.

As the day progressed Marlow seemed to stay away from everyone but Barooke. She seemed to be fond of Artemis as well but that might have been because she was always with Barooke. She was cold and distant to the other members of the team. When the others approached her to get to know her she seemed either really shy or sometimes she barred her teeth like she was being cornered. She spent an entire week with them and it was much of the same behavior she mainly hung around Barooke and went with them on missions. The main problem with her is she lived up to her name. The slightest thing that angered her could send her into a barbaric rage that could only seemed to be calmed by Barooke.

**Bludhaven **

The twins were on their patrol when they spotted Harlow skulking about the alleyways of the city. They both saw how suspicious he was acting and decided to tail her. She walked for a few more blocks and stopped, she seemed to be talking to someone standing in the shadows. Starling got closer and crept along the darkness while Snow stayed above to watch the escape routes. As she crept closer she heard Marlow talking but not the shadowed man.

"It seems you were right he's forgotten all about you, or at least he wants us to believe that" She said looking around as if she could sense someone else there. Starling had just had time to duck behind the crate before Marlow spotted her. "He wants me to join this team and be a good little girl" she said with a wicked smile "much like his little teammate starling" with this she transformed and lunged at Starling. She barely had time to take off before Razorfang had her teeth around her.

The twins both took off towards the tower while Marlow ran on the ground. The man in the shadows faded back from whence he came and a wicked smile played across his lips. His plans were coming to fruition slowly but surely.

**TN Tower**

The twins landed and rushed in shouting for Barooke but when they arrived he was already in the Living room. Marlow looking rather beat up was curled up in his arms. She cringed as the twins entered and tried to hide behind Barooke.

"Keep them away from me" She shrieked as she hid behind Barooke. Both the girls were shocked at her proclamation and stood with their jaws slack.

"What is your problem guys why did you do this to Marlow" Barooke approached the twins and crossed his arms.

Snow was the first to react "What the hell are you talking about we were just coming to tell you that your little friend was doing some shady business in Bludhaven and tried to eat my sister"

Starling approached Barooke cautiously "You don't really think we could do this to her do you"

"Well the case seems to make itself" Barooke answered looking back at Marlow who seemed to be looking more pitiful with each passing moment.

"She was the one being shady and now your gonna blame us I thought WE were your team" Snow rushed to her room and slammed the door. All Starling could do is wipe the tears from her eyes as she too rushed to her room. A wicked smile spread secretly across the young girls face as she watched her friend's team slowly break apart, and she would make sure to finish what she started earlier this evening.

**Snow's Room**

The predator spotted her prey lying in her bed fast asleep. This was the part of her nature that she loved. The exhilaration that came when she was in hunting mode, her senses became keener and everything moved in slow motion due to the adrenaline racing through her veins. She crouched at the foot of her bed and bloodlust clouded her vision. She pounced and bit down where the girls throat should be, but where she bit was a very thick and rocky throat. She opened her eyes and the pained expression of her best friend was looking her in the eyes.

"I thought I could trust you Marlow" She jumped back as he spoke and tried to come up with an excuse. "I know that look Marlow there's not an excuse you can come up with that can explain this" He stood up and crossed his arms.

"You know Barooke we wanted to keep you safe, we just wanted to get you away from your team, but you're right there's no excuse I can come up with" As she spoke the last word she was back in wolf form and hit him with all the force she could muster. They went through the hall and plummeted from the middle of the tower to the ground. As they landed Marlow leapt from Barooke and disappeared into the snow covered night. As Barooke got up and the others rushed to his aid he looked to where she had run and the others could see tears forming in his eyes.

**The Next Day**

Snow heard someone knock on the door of the room she had been put into for safe keeping. She opened it and it was Barooke. She noticed his eyes were red and he looked like he had been crying.

"You're safe now darling" he said and he went to walk back to his room when she grabbed him and turned him back to her.

"You are a great leader Barooke, im sorry your friend turned her back on you but know that we will never, we are your family" With that she kissed him on the cheek and left to her room.

Barooke walked back to his room closed the door and fell onto his bed. All he wanted to do was scream but instead he stared at the celing trying to figure out the most important question in his mind, Marlow had said WE.

**I know its short but its just to tide you over for the new year extravaganza that will be awaiting you :). I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas and will continue to have a wonderful holiday. Read and review and as always got any friends you think would be interested lemme know. Btw I have an idea im working on…and if I do say so myself it will be ingenious just trying to work out the kinks and ill let you guys know ;).**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the tardiness of this installment the holidays have been redonkulous for me and im guessing my fans too due to lack of reviews lol. Anyway this one will be a little darker but nothing too bad. So as is my tradition *cracks knuckles* let's get rollin.**

**TN tower**

Firestar knocked on the door to the towers evidence room for the fifth time that day, Barooke had been in there for a week now. No one knew what he had been doing or what had him spooked as he seemed when he did come out of the room. All the girls tried to figure out what was going on, but between his time in the evidence room and his mornings spent upgrading his cars. The Untouchables had decided to go on hiatus as well leaving the rest of the team with mediocre criminals. Barooke was like a maelstrom in Harlow's room after the big event. He destroyed it under the pretense of looking for clues but really he was just destroying every last trace of the betrayal that had just occurred. As Firestar clubbed on the door she heard a sharp voice coming from the .

"Star go away I'm working" he shouted through the door and Star just kept knocking. The door whooshed open, Barooke looked like a mess his hair was greasy his outfit was disorderly his eyes had bags from sleep deprivation. "What do you want" he almost growled at Star causing her to back away.

"You need to get out of this room" she scolded him. He glared at her through his sleepless eyes. "You can glare at me all you want but either you come out of this room or I'm dragging your ass out" she crossed her arms to make the statement definite.

He grumbled as the door shut behind him. He followed her to the main room and just as Firestar sat down she heard a door slide shut behind her. Barooke had gone to the garage his other safe haven. She threw up her hands in exhaustion and walked to Tecna's room. She banged on the door and Tecna appeared in her pajamas, her hair was tussled and she looked like she had just woken up.

"Tag you're it" Star said and stormed off not giving Tecna enough time to respond. Tecna just followed the girl down the hall with her eyes. Firestar and Tecna were the only ones that could somewhat get to the heart of their rocky leader. Snow and Starling both tried but Barooke was in a particularly nasty mood and threw them out of his room. None of the older girls wanted Artemis to experience Barooke and his attitude so they left her out of it. Still in her pajamas Tecna stomped down to the garage and found Barooke under his car undoubtedly readjusting something he had adjusted a thousand times. She stormed over to him and lifted the car into the air glaring at Barooke the entire time.

"Why do you think you get to pout just because your friend turned out to be evil" Barooke looked like he was going to say something but Tecna quickly put her hand up to silence him. "We care about you….some of us more than others, and this is how you treat us I thought we were your family" at this she saw the hurt look that crossed Barooke's face and figured she had done enough so she placed his car back on the ground and left him without another word.

As the door closed Barooke realized that all her words were true he had been a bit of a dick but he had to find out who this other person was. He feared who it could be; he didn't want the team to deal with it if he could deal with it on his own. He also didn't want to lose the people he had grown so fond of. As he walked back upstairs he contemplated what he was going to say to his team to make up for his rash behavior. He reached the common room and hit the button for a team meeting. As the group assembled he sat at the head of the table and waited for everyone to be seated.

"So guys I realize I have been a bit…" he paused looking for the right word

"Of a dick" chimed in Firestar

"Na more of an ass" said Tecna

"You didn't get thrown out on your ass did you Tecna" Snow said still sour about what happened to her and her sister.

As everyone argued of what exactly it was Barooke had been like he finally had enough. "Ok guys I get it, but I did it for good reason I think I know who Razor was working for" As the group waited for an answer they saw the hesitation on their leaders face and all told him that he could trust them. "It is a demon from my past…and no im not speaking metaphorically it is quite literally a demon from my past… his name is Abyss and hes the reason my parents are no longer around" at this Barooke sank his head and looked sullen.

The others tried to console him but it was to no avail. Barooke stood up and was just about to leave when he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Well now that you know a little bit about me let me introduce myself" the words seemed to be coming from everywhere a figure detached itself from the shadows on the wall. He wore a pitch black suit and a top hat. His eyes were blood red and there was a striking resemblance to Barooke in the new mans facial features.

As he appeared Barooke charged him and was quickly blow back by a shadow ball to the chest. The blast left him incapacitated.

"well well well look at my little boy all grown up" he turned to the girls and looked them over "you've been keeping good company too I see" he winked at Firestar and she grimaced.

As Barooke pulled himself out of the wall he growled at the man "You are not my father you are just the ass who killed him, so now you walk around in his skin" With this he punched the demon in the face and it was his turn to fly back and hit the wall, he pulled himself out easily enough and brushed his suit off.

"Though I do love these reunions I do think I've overstayed my welcome" with a tip of his hat he was gone. The others stood in shock at the events that had just unfolded. Barooke looked at all of them and gave a crooked smile

"Told you guys he was a dick" with that he sat down in the chair and iced his shoulder.

**The next day**

Tecna had spent most of the day revamping the security systems so that the incidents that happened yesterday couldn't happen again. She didn't see Barooke approach her from behind so when he tapped her on the shoulder he got a face full of taser to the face. After he woke up Tecna apologized and scolded him all at the same time.

"I was just trying to thank you for getting me out of my slump" he gave her a sly smile and started to blush.

She blushed profusely and stammered over the words of your welcome. She found herself trying to be anywhere but where she was right then.

"Well im planning a little trip on my own for a while and want to let you know something before I go" He stood up and looked directly into her eyes at this point

"What on earth do you mean you're leaving the gr…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because at this point Barooke had her in his arms and was kissing her like his life depended on it. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity and when it finally broke she couldn't remember what she was saying.

"Take care of everyone while I'm gone" and with that he was gone.

**DUN DUN DUN… figured id leave you guys with a cliffhanger this time eh…when it comes to the romance I wanted to be about as subtle as a freight train…the more romantic stuff comes later…if you guys really are getting bored with the story let me know I have been working on other things but I put most my attention on this because you guys are reading this XD so lemme know what you think and as always happy readings .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone this is going to be my tenth chapter to this story 0.o this is ridiculous I just kept writing and this is what I got. I also started a forum thingy out of boredom lol so if you are bored its teen titan's high school it'll prolly be on the last page lol. So without further a distraction *cracks knuckles* let's begin. **

**TN Tower**

Since Barooke's departure the tower just didn't seem to have the same vigor that it once had. Tecna explained that he had informed her of his departure and that he would return as soon as he was able. All the other questions were left unanswered and this weighed heavily on the newly appointed leaders mind. Tecna sat in the garage staring at the parking spot where the car used to be. Barooke would be down here fixing it up making any excuse he could not to leave his baby. As she thought of Barooke she placed her hand on the spot where he had kissed her before he left. She left that out of her explanation to the others due to the fact that it was a very personal matter. She had always thought of Barooke as a older brother someone to be looked up to and admired but not to be…romantic with. The very thought of this left her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why do you look so confused" a little voice asked from beside Tecna.

Tecna was pulled out of her stupor to see that Artemis was standing to her right inspecting her face very carefully.

"Just thinking of some stuff" She answered smiling and Artemis to reassure her that everything was alright.

Artemis got in Tecna's lap and curled up in her arms "I Miss him too".

Tecna was shocked at first but she quickly recovered and smiled at the young girl "anyone ever tell you you're very perceptive" Artemis nodded and just as they got back to being comfortable the siren sounded signaling a crime was being committed the T.V turned on to show that the Illusionist, Bull, and Masquerade were causing chaos in Bludhaven.

"Titans Mobilize" Tecna shouted as she took off from the balcony and flew towards the disturbance.

**Bludhaven**

Bull stopped a car that had been screeching toward him and his compatriots with an evil sneer.

"Can't you see us walking here" With a roar he chucked the car high in the air as it came falling back towards the ground it was stopped mid air and placed gently back on the ground.

From around the car stepped Tecna glaring across the street at the three criminals that had called themselves the untouchables. The others arrived shortly behind her and the fight looked to be in the titans favor.

"Hey where's the cute one…where's rocky" asked masquerade completely ignoring the others pretending to look for the titans X leader.

"Your dealing with us don't worry about where he went" Firestar answered her hands quickly lighting.

Bull rushed the team dodging the blasts of fire shot his way with a grace that was confusing due to his size. The girls all dove out of the way quickly and Artemis came up firing. She hit bull several times causing the behemoth to crash into a nearby wall. The resulting destruction left bull in a pile of brick and glass. The girls had no time to relax. Two more people that looked a lot like the large man they had just dispatched seemed to come out of thin air. As Tecna went to fire a taser at illusionist masquerade kicked her in the face diverting the shot. Tecna turned to face her new opponent leaving the others to deal with the new bulls. Her left hand was replaced with a buzz saw blade and she lunged at Masquerade slicing through air as Masquerade danced between the blows.

Snow clapped her hands together and as she drew them apart an icicle formed between her hands. She threw her hands forward and the huge icicle plummeted toward the illusionist only to have an illusion bull intercept it. As it touched the illusion the icicle dissipated and snow had to quickly fly into the air as the real Bull pulled himself out of the rubble and hurled a large rock at the avian beauty. As he released the rock he felt himself sink into the ground through his shadow he looked up and saw Starling with her hands outstretched and chanting as he sank lower and lower. All that was left above the cement was bulls head. The illusionary bulls quickly started throwing their own boulders to try and save their counterpart but they were too late and Starling quickly dodged the other flying rocks and continued the assault with her sister.

Both Tecna and Masquerade had cuts and bruises all over their bodies as they continued to fight relentlessly. Tecna put her buzz saw away and it was a simple boxing match after that. Masquerade was dodging the punches left and right dancing away from the blows with cat like reflexes. Suddenly Masquerade was backed into a wall, and with nowhere else to go she turned to face Tecna. The girls exchanged blows like it was a prize fight, neither girl backing down. In the heat of the moment Tecna forgot that she was a cyborg, she quickly added the taser to her next punch. The fist connected and the jolt was sent throughout the young blonde's body. She crumpled to the floor unable to move as Tecna went on to help the others.

Artemis had been secretly helping everyone the entire time. She was deflecting the boulders just enough with her arrows so that they weren't close to her friends. She was keeping Tecna strong during the fight with Masquerade so that she wouldn't be caught getting tired. Now she found her next target in the illusionist. The kid never seemed to notice his major weak spot was unguarded. So with the same poem she used last time she fired the shot straight and true and incapacitated him with one shot. The illusions dissipated and the team quickly cleaned up the mess and left the criminals there for the police to pick up.

On the way home Tecna just so happened to glance up at the roof and saw someone watching them. Using her advanced vision to get a better look she couldn't believe her eyes, she blasted up to the roof and quickly looked around but the person had vanished. All that was left was a little note on the ground.

"I knew you'd make a great team leader their Tec, I miss you guys a lot but there are still some questions I need to get answered. I want you to let everyone know that im fine and I miss them all. Hopefully ill be done with this little trip soon and ill be back to answer for the events that happened as I left ;). See you guys soon"  
>-B<p>

As she read the note she smiled, he said that he would see them soon so hopefully he wouldn't be gone for much longer. The question was would he be the same Barooke he was when he left? What was the mission he went on in such a hurry? Did he really have feelings for her? I guess she would have to wait and find out.

**Lol that's right Barooke may be back soon he may not who knows….o that's right I do muahahahahaha….sorry mad scientist moment there. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed plz read and review THANK YOU.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I got hit with college like a deer in the headlights lol. Well have no fear because the mad scientist is back in the lab again. I hope you guys have stayed with me and let me know what you think *cracks knuckles* let's begin. This is about 2 years in the future :/ hope you don't mind**

**Bludhaven**

A howl went up in the middle of Bludhaven that could curdle the blood of the toughest man. Marlow looked at the tower that rested in the river on the edge of town and a wicked grin spread across her snout.

"Now that that jerk is gone it's my turn to have some fun" and she jumped from rooftop to rooftop and landed atop the tower and ripped open the door walking slowly in and let loose another howl.

**TN Tower**

Tecna was the first to meet the furry beast and did not recognize her at first. Her arm, which was now mostly mechanical, turned into a cannon and blasted Marlow square in the chest knocking her right back out the door she had come in. Quickly following her she met the beast face to face as she snarled and tried to bite the cybernetic girl. A blast of fire separated them before Marlow could sink her teeth in.

"Watch yourself she's quicker then she used to be" Tecna looked confused as Star landed next to her

"What are you talking about" She asked then she realized what she had missed "Marlow?" she looked back at the creature and saw the snout turn into a sadistic smile and the fight was on. Star would blast Marlow to keep her distance and Tecna would hit her with the Concussion cannon to keep push her back. As Tecna went to blast Marlow again she dodged and Star was directly behind her. Star tumbled away shaking the stars from her eyes

"Watch were your shooting" she snapped firing a blast at Marlow to keep her from taking advantage

"Next time let me know when you're planning something so stupid" Tecna snapped back

"Would you two stop bickering" a voice came from behind the girls

Artemis was wiping the sleep from her eyes and noticed the large creature standing across from the "Please tell me we got a new dog or something and that's not who I think it is" Both girls shook their heads and Star grumbled

"I swear you could sleep through the biggest storm ever" she growled at Artemis "you can't tell me you didn't hear that howl" When Artemis shook her head Star threw her hands up in exasperation

"You try sleeping with Barooke…" She stopped mid sentence as they all thought about their old leader who had been missing for two years now. They were snapped out of the trance by Marlow viciously swiping at the newcomer and her quickly back flipping out of the way. She made a spear out of moon energy and jabbed it at Marlow causing her to retreat quickly. As she stepped into the shadow she found that her body was stuck.

"What the hell is this" She said struggling to free her body or even move a muscle.

Tecna laughed "Apparently the gangs all here now" as the bird twins landed next to their leader they looked at her hurt.

"We were in the garage fixing her mess" they said in unison pointing at Firestar. To answer their accusation Star fired a fireball in-between them.

This broke Starlings concentration and Marlow was free again. She charged the twins and swiped at them furiously knocking them to the ground as she charged away before the others could get there.

"Your outnumbered mutt you might as well run home with your tail between your legs" Star said with venom edging her words as fire rested in her hands. Marlow had her grin plastered on her snout again

"Actually I'm just the opening act" as she let loose a howl that was defining. At the team heard a thunderous commotion and two creatures landed next to Marlow. One was a Mountain of a man that had a horn atop his head and his skin looked like it was made of stone. The other was in a suit but there was something ominous about the way he carried himself.

"I want you to meet Bogun and Boom" she looked at the sharp dressed man and he snapped his fingers. A small explosion came in the middle of the team and they were thrown to opposite ends of the roof. As Tecna got tried to get up she saw the giant man charge toward her with murder in his eyes. She backed up and was at the edge of the roof and realized she wouldn't be able to doge him and this was going to hurt a lot. As he got closer an equally large person slammed into him and knocked him off the roof and down to the ground below. The new giant stood before Tecna his body was sleek black. As she stared she realized it wasn't his skin it was stone. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest as she met his blue eyes and the rock parted to reveal a crooked smile.

The smile was short lived as he turned towards Marlow. When she recognized him she barked orders at the man in the suit and they both disappeared over the edge of the tower.

The group stood and stared at the pure black giant standing before them as he shrunk a couple inches and the stone condensed into a necklace that wrapped around his neck. Scars covered his body and his face looked far older than what it used to look like. Artemis's eyes began to water as she hugged giant wrapping her arms only partially around him. The twins joined the hug session and they hugged on to him like they were trying to keep him from disappearing again. After the hug broke off he walked up to Tecna and smiled.

He was met with a firm slap across the face. Looking stunned he whipped his head back around to be met with a passionate kiss this time. He wrapped his arms around her and the kiss became very intense. Snow covered Artemis's eyes but her hand was quickly slapped away and Arty glared at the older girl.

As the kiss broke they smiled at each other. Then there was a sharp growl and everyone looked at Firestar. "You bastard you left us….no explanation…no nothing….you threw us away" Her body lit up with a fire so hot the floor beneath her began to melt. Snow went to cool her down but he put his hand up. Letting the strange stone seep over his body we walked into the fire and hugged onto the girl.

"I missed you too sweetie" he said sweetly in her ear and his voice instantly put the flames out as her red eyes met his blue ones and she began balling.

"BARRROOOOKKE" she said through her tears and hugged onto him and the other joined in as the team was finally reunited.

**TN Tower**

"So what happened where the hell did you run off to" Starling asked and quickly covered her mouth as everyone looked at her shocked.

Barooke laughed "That is a story for another time" and he leaned back and Artemis came out of the kitchen and Barooke fell out of his chair

"Um arty how long have I been gone" he said looking her up and down. She was no longer a little kid and her body had developed to rival all the other girls in the tower.

She smiled "I'm still only 15 you creeper, we figured out that if I use my powers to strenuously my body ages from it" He looked confused at her answer and she pointed to Tecna "There was an accident and she lost part of her arm I had to use a lot of power to stop the bleeding" Barooke looked sullen at this and Tecna quickly changed the subject

"You don't look to hot yourself their "rocky" she added with just a hint of teasing

He smiled again "didn't seem to stop you from kissing me" her face flushed and this made him laugh more "I've had a few run ins with those lovely gentlemen you met early some ended a little less then awesome" he said pointing out various scars "I see you have all grown up quite nicely since ive been gone.

Before he could say he was joking a concussive blast hit him so hard he was blasted into the wall. As he pulled himself out he groaned "yea I deserved that one….It's good to be back" He headed back to the table and the group talked into the night about the various changes and challenges that had happened while their old leader had been away.

**WEEEEEEEE that felt good hope you guys enjoy this if enough of you review I may get another one up sooner than you think ;). R&R pweaty pwease. **


End file.
